onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:World Government
Edits: The Gorosei were blamed for not taking action in all of the incidents. However, it is the government, not the Gorosei's fault. The Gorosei are at the top of a bureaucratic chain of command. Thus, it would not be their responsibility to deal all events, but rather their lessers. Saying that the Gorosei are to blame for a corrupt leader in a single town is similar to saying that the Prime Minister/President is responsible because the mayor of a village is corrupt. Angel... It appears you don't trust me, however I'm going to revert it again and it needs to be this way for now and if you don't like it then discuss this here. I will fix it later so be patiant. Joekido 21:45, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Ah... I mean no harm, disrespect or distrust, just trying to do a job here same as everyone else. My current self-imposed duty is referencing, my goal is get as many refs on these pages during Jan. :This is a very important article with a huge lack of references on it. Please keep that in mind the number of chapters with refs that need to go on here is quite numerous. I'll ignore this page for a while, but I'd like to get on with referencing. Replied on your User talk page, but might as well include it here for everyone else to see my reply. One-Winged Hawk 22:40, 7 January 2008 (UTC) My plans for this page Okay, now I manage to find time to write this I will now explian my actions for this page. What I'm trying to do is to explian the World Government's general actions in the story since Captain Morgan to Thriller Bark. Orginally I was going to just outline their actions like I did in this page's earlier days in attempting to mirror th AP.net version but since I was reminded over and over that this site is not AP.net, I had later discarded the list so now I'm explianing the political events through the Marines, Agents, Police and the Globle events. Including the current situation of the Government. And since you working on the reference, I had recently learned how to create them so I will set up the refrance myself. I also be careful not to just make the WG look bad but to be neutral based on the fact on the story. Yes, this is also to make up for the History of the Marines page which I will fuse with the Marine page itself right now. Joekido 07:08, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :You learnt how to reference? Brilliant, thats one less page that I got to worry about... Now if we can teach how to actually spell "reference" that will mean everything is 100% perfecto! Lol. :I'm fine with whatever you do Joekido so long as it is, indeed, kept neutral. We're here to supply info. Guess this page is yours for now to handle. One-Winged Hawk 11:22, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Well recently I had added reference to Margarita, Spoil and some reference in the Hogback, Kaidou, and Bartholomew Kuma page so I'll do the same here. Joekido 21:29, 8 January 2008 (UTC) One Piece world government similar to a oligarchy It should stated that the workings of the world government in the one piece universe, is quite similar to that of a oligarchy where only a few selected people are given rule e.g. The Gorosei and people born into the that certain group, world nobles and kingdoms, are of high society and can do as they please. If you were to add this under a trivia tag, that would be great. {C}sogekid 03:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) It's not really similar though. The World Government is a federation of separate (!) nations, each one of them ruled by their own king/queen. If you'd want to compare it to a real-life organisation the UN or the EU, but with more power would be more appropriate. You are also completely ignoring the Council of Kings in your argument, which points to a more democratic side of the World Government. The Soviet Union is comparable to an oligarchy, while the World Government would be the German Federation or the Confederation of the Rhine in 19th century Germany (There are a few more real life examples). While we know way too little to make a really qualified guess on the Workings of the WG, it's not an oligarchy. I'll leave it in for a day, but I'd like arguments for it. Panda 09:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) agreed sogekid 02:24, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Main? What exactly makes them the main antagnists? 22:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) They are enemy to all pirates, inlcuding Straw Hats(the protagonists) . And yeah the main one. 22:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm...I think it would take more of an argument like that to change my opinion. Right now, Teach and Akainu are tied for major antagonist in my eyes, but I'm not asking to change it. 20:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) The government tells Akainu what to do. They may not be directly antagonistic, but they are the largest antagonistic group as of right now. 20:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) The term is simple the ones opposes Strawhats. 21:32, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Employees? should the employees of impel down be added to the world government characters? No. Prisons are not usually affiliated with the government. 05:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Since when is that true? SeaTerror 00:18, September 22, 2011 (UTC) "Prisons usually aren't affiliated with the government" wait what? Prisons have always been affiliated with their respective governments. 09:45, September 22, 2011 (UTC) What I meant was that ID doesn't have any WG or Marine emblems on it. While the WG might be the only source of prisoners, they operate independently of it. 14:28, September 22, 2011 (UTC) If that were true then there would be 0 Marine warships stationed outside it and yes it was stated that Marine ships are usually out there. SeaTerror 03:19, September 23, 2011 (UTC) hello! same wikia contributer as above. The lack of world government icons is a good point, but they work so closely with the marines i still have my suspicions, short of impel down being a private enterprise then i cant see how they are not part of the World Government. maybe we should let someone see if the characters state its status somewhere. They don't. Sign your posts. 03:56, September 27, 2011 (UTC) You ignored what I said up there. SeaTerror 06:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) In Chapter 600, at the Fake Straw Hat meeting, a pirate talks about Marineford, Enies Lobby and Impel Down as the three World Government's big stations. 17:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) He is right impel down should be under employeesFacts over opinions The one that cut off Zephyr's arm? Is it confirmed somewhre that the unnamed Shichibukai is the one that cut off Zephyr's arm? 20:28, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I believe that was said in volume 1000, but still that's a filler information. If it was not confirmed until now from a conon source it will probably never be confirmed so I think it's safe to delete it. 20:59, March 6, 2013 (UTC) World Government in the Real World World Government is United Kingdom in the real world at the times... Kaizoku daio (talk) 08:07, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't think so... 10:05, September 19, 2013 (UTC) What is the actual issue here, what are we supposed to talk about?? My bad, I removed the template. 10:40, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Shamless self advertisment, I did a blog about real world compariosns to the World Government. 13:48, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Why are the marines under associated group nd not employees It has clearly been stated and shown the marines work for world governemnt they are not allies like the warlords Facts over opinions 09:32, June 6, 2019 (UTC)